memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
EBook
The term eBook is a short form of "electronic book", and refers to any type of electronic publication released to simulate the form of a print publication. Novels Many Star Trek novels have been released in this format. eBook releases of Star Trek novels concurrent with their print release are now standard practice, and Pocket Books has released its Star Trek back catalog in a number of eBook formats. Original eBook publications were first trialled by Pocket Books in with the launch of the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers series. These eBook-exclusive novellas were initially intended to have no print release, but were later collected and reprinted in standard paperback format. At the time, there were no dedicated devices for reading eBooks – the launch of the series was intended to coincide with that of the software. http://unreality-sf.net/2010/10/04/archive-miracle-workers-remembering-s-c-e-part-1-of-3/ http://www.forbes.com/2000/08/09/mu1.html The series continued for seven years. Other early examples of Star Trek eBook releases include the hardcover release of the Star Trek: New Frontier novel Stone and Anvil, which included a CD-ROM containing all of the previous books in the series. Two six-part miniseries were released in and to mark the 40th and 20th anniversaries of and , respectively. In , it was announced that original eBook publications from Pocket Books would go on hiatus. http://kradical.livejournal.com/1191105.html Series editor Keith R.A. DeCandido later noted that the concept "was about ten years ahead of its time" and so failed to find the audience it needed, with SCE being cancelled just as devices such as the entered the market. http://unreality-sf.net/2010/10/10/archive-miracle-workers-remembering-s-c-e-part-3-of-3/ Original eBook releases returned in , in the form of one-shot novellas as part of the various ongoing novel series. Beginning with In Tempest's Wake, these books have been released under the Pocket Star Books electronic imprint of Pocket Books. Original eBook publications * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers (series) * Star Trek: Mere Anarchy (miniseries) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Slings and Arrows (miniseries) * Star Trek: Typhon Pact: The Struggle Within * Star Trek: Vanguard: In Tempest's Wake * Pocket TNG: The Stuff of Dreams * Star Trek: Titan: Absent Enemies * Pocket TOS: Seasons of Light and Darkness * Pocket TOS: The More Things Change * Pocket DS9: Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found) * Pocket TNG: Q Are Cordially Uninvited... * Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations: The Collectors * Pocket TOS: Shadow of the Machine * Star Trek: New Frontier: The Returned, Part 1 * Star Trek: New Frontier: The Returned, Part 2 * Star Trek: New Frontier: The Returned, Part 3 * Pocket TOS: Miasma * Pocket DS9: Rules of Accusation * Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations: Time Lock * Star Trek: Strange New Worlds: Strange New Worlds 2016 * Pocket DS9: I, The Constable Reference books Because of their typically image-heavy content, reference books are less often released in eBook format. The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations is one of very few to have been released as an eBook exclusive. The first chapter of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion was also released, as promotion for the full print release. An eBook release of the third edition of the followed in 2011. RPGs Decipher has published supplements for the as eBooks in Adobe Acrobat format. External links * * pl:E-booki Category:eBooks Category:Role-playing games